German Utility Model Specification No. 74 09 895 discloses a busbar support with a pair of seats for receiving busbars, and hinged flaps for covering the seats and retaining the busbars. This support provides only limited protection against lateral displacement of the busbar, and in particular does not provide reliable restraint when subjected to vibrations or shocks, such as are encountered in the vicinity of machinery. Furthermore, it is difficult to produce this support as a plastic molding. Furthermore the mounting of a busbar in the support requires the operation of pivoting and locking the cover flap.